GoGo Tomago
GoGo Tomago is a main character from the 2014 Disney animated feature, Big Hero 6. She is based on the original GoGo Tomago from the Big Hero 6 Marvel comic. Appearance GoGo is a short, teenage Korean-American girl with a very tomboyish look. She has short black hair with purple highlights, large brown eyes, fair skin, and a curvy figure. Often, she can be seen chewing pink bubblegum. In her superhero outfit, she wears a yellow and black suit of armor and carries yellow disks which she can fling at her enemies. Her casual outfit consists of a white shirt, a small leather jacket, motorcycle gloves, a pair of black short shorts with torn gray leggings, and a pair of black tennis shoes. Personality Like her friends (with the exception of Fred) she is shown to be a scientific genius, notably in the use of magnets. It is also implied that her name is not actually GoGo Tomago, but simply a nickname Fred gave her. (According to her voice actress, her real name is Ethel.) She is usually very serious, keeping herself at an emotional distance when around others. She has a tendency to toy with the others, taking one of Wasabi's tools from his desk without permission and nearly destroying the desk in-question. She is also the most outspoken of the group, taking the wheel from Wasabi when his obsessive compliance for the law interferes from their escape from Yokai. Despite this, her sense of initiative also is directed in her emotional side, hugging Hiro after he calms down from his outburst after their battle with Yokai. She is also shown to be very feminist, using altered sayings that allude to this, including "woman up" instead of the traditional "man up". Powers and Abilities While not having any powers, she is a technical genius. It is possible that she has interest in certain road-based sports, her research on magnets focusing on making a new and faster model of bike by outfitting it with magnetic wheels. GoGo strove to create a bike with intense, almost unimaginable speed. She has already made several bikes capable of accomplishing high velocity, although she had yet to perfect one that met her expectations. GoGo is also a resourceful and adaptive driver on any vehicle. She was able to ride a bike she created in San Fransokyo Tech to such a degree that she was able to ride it across the lab at high speeds dodging potential hazards. In addition, she was able to maneuver a minivan with sharp focus throughout the streets of nighttime San Fransokyo, even when captured inside a Microbot-composed tunnel. GoGo's agility is heightened in this form. She can quickly change her form in rapid response, to the point that she can perform complex attacks efficiently. with her enhanced reflexes, GoGo can detect dangers faster than an ordinary human can. Thanks to her suit, she can react quick enough to dodge, coordinate and maneuver obstacles with ease. Whith her agility and the enhanced speed of her suit, GoGo can manipulate her velocity to reach speeds faster than a common athlete can achieve. With her mag-lev discs, the high speed can be used for offense, as they will cause the discs to become incredibly cutting, heated and powerful, enabling her to tear through hard objects but only at a proper momentum. Moving at these speeds also allows GoGo to build up enough force to create powerful impacts when colliding with her opponent. As well as using a move called, Veloci-Shot, which allows her to skate up walls; and was an idea from Karmi's fanfiction of the Big Hero 6 team. As for her professional-level athleticism, GoGo is physically fit; according to tie-in material she is a triathlete and participates in a number of sports, including kickboxing and ultimate frisbee. Weapons Provided for her by Hiro, GoGo is equipped with battle-armor that matches the rest of her team. Using her magnetic technology, her feet are fitted with a pair of magnetic wheels that allow her incredibly fast transportation and maneuvering, making her the most active and agile of the six. Each wheel comes equipped with a detachable disks that magnetically cling to her wrists which she can fling at any foe and returns back to her on command. At high enough speeds, her wheels are capable of slicing through solid metal, freeing herself from a sphere made from micro-bots under Yokai's command. In ''Big Hero 6: The Series'', GoGo has a few other sets of battle armored suits that are used only for special occasions. Like the Forest Armor she created with wood and forest items to save Fred, Hiro and Baymax from Ned Ludd, the Ultra Armor, which is of titanium armor that closely resembled her original one, but was silver and had some yellow trimming. Role in the crossover As the tomboy she is, GoGo is seen to be a friend of the male characters as well as other tomboy characters. Along with her friends from the movie, she may also hang out with people like Merida, Jack, Hiccup, and others. Since Big Hero 6 is a superhero movie set in modern times, it's possible that the characters, including GoGo, would appear in scenarios such as the Modern AU, Avengers AU, and Superhero AU. Relationships Friends/ Allies Hiro Hamada Baymax Honey Lemon Honey Lemon and GoGo seem to be good friends of sorts. While Honey Lemon is more "girly," GoGo is more tomboyish, which develops a contrast between the two in their friendship. Despite their differences, they remain good friends. Wasabi Because his neurotic "safety-first" way of living violently clashes with her dare and danger attitude, she is often annoyed by Wasabi and will take any chance to mess with him. Fred Rapunzel Corona Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Queen Elsa Princess Anna Enemies Yokai Mother Gothel Pitch Black Comparisons to the Books Differences from the Book The film took many liberties with the source material. While GoGo's past is never stated outright in the film, her tough exterior allows wiggle-room for her backstory to match with her comic incarnation. The biggest difference there though is that while the comc stated that her armor was provided for her to test as part of a plea deal, the film's GoGo was provided for her as a mix of Hiro's ingenuity with robotics and GoGo's own magnetic technology. Much like the rest of the team, GoGo was a founding member of the team as part of their vendetta against Yokai and bringing him to justice for the death of their friend Tadashi, rather than the comic which hired them as a team by the Japanese government. While versitile, GoGo's armor in the film does not have nearly as much options as it does in the comic, only being able to skate at top speed, throw magnetic disks and recieve audio for her fellow teammates. Physical Appearance, Personality, Powers and Abilities Raised on the streets of Utsunomiya, Tochigi Prefecture, young street urchin Leiko Tanaka fell in with the Shikei-otaku, one of the many youth-based motorcycle gangs (bōsōzoku) involved in Yakuza activities. At age 18, she was arrested during a botched robbery of the Kiyohara Industrial Complex and sentenced to a term of five years in Tochigi Prison. However, before serving her full sentence, engineers from Japan's Ministry of Defense came to her with a deal: secure an early release from prison in exchange for test piloting an experimental exosuit. Tanaka, who was chosen as a test subject based on her good behavior in prison and her high-speed motorcycling skills, accepted the government's terms and soon found herself in the "Go-Go Tomago" exosuit, named for the sphere-like shape the armor takes when propelling through the air at high velocities ("tomago" being a corruption of "tamago", the Japanese word for "egg"). When the top-secret consortium of Japanese politicians and business entities known as the Giri was formed to recruit and train potential superhuman operatives for Big Hero 6, Go-Go Tomago was chosen to be a founding member of the team due to her proficiency with the exosuit and the belief that her fear of being sent back to prison would make it easy for the Giri to control her. Impulsive and hotheaded, Go-Go initially clashed with virtually every member of her new team. She refused to take orders from the team's initial field leader, Silver Samurai (Kenuichio Harada), and was insanely jealous of teammate Honey Lemon (Aiko Miyazaki). However, once becoming acclimated to the team, her grudging respect for her teammates evolved into true kinship. The Go-Go Tomago battle suit is a voice-activated device that absorbs and amplifies kinetic energy, enabling its wearer to temporarily transubstantiate his or her body mass into thermochemical energy simply by uttering the trigger words "Go-Go Tomago". This transformation can be either partial or total. During a partial transformation, the wearer's body is surrounded by a half-inch thick thermochemical aura that grants the wearer limited invulnerability, flight and energy projection capabilities. During a total transformation, the wearer's entire body transubstantiates into a high-speed, high-impact spherical "powerball", which builds up greater speed and force with every additional ricochet impact while in motion. After a series of sufficiently numerous and forceful ricochets to build up power, the wearer can hurl his or herself into a given target with tremendous explosive impact. Go-Go Tomago is apparently unlimited by the amount of time that she can remain in the thermochemical powerball form, although her body becomes fatigued after extended periods of ricocheting at high speeds. She has been timed at speeds of up to 185 miles per hour. The Go-Go Tomago helmet is made entirely from carbon fiber and is extremely durable and lightweight. Go-Go Tomago is also a skilled motorcyclist and an accomplished racer and stunt driver. She also has several contacts in Japan's criminal underworld, as many of her former bōsōzoku associates are unaware that she secretly serves as a member of Japan's premiere super-hero team. Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Big Hero 6 Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes